


UNA VERDADERA FAMILIA

by InaLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Fanfiction, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Other, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaLaufeyson/pseuds/InaLaufeyson
Summary: Loki, el príncipe de Jotunheim vive una vida vacía siendo ignorado por su padre, el Rey Laufey. La enemistad que tiene Jotunheim y Asgard desde hace años hará que Loki sienta deseos de ponerle un fin y es cuando conocerá a Thor, el príncipe de Asgard con quien conocerá lo que es una familia feliz y el motivo del rechazo de Laufey por él y el por qué nació tan diferente a los Jotun.





	1. Capítulo 1: Las tres Nornas de Nornheim

**Author's Note:**

> Después del pésimo resumen que no he podido editar, cabe mencionar que este fanfic fue el primero que escribí y publiqué en otras páginas pero ahora lo estoy editando ya que encontré errores mientras intentaba actualizarlo (llevo casi 8 o 9 meses abandonándolo) y ahora mientras edito me doy la tarea de redescubrir cuál era mi objetivo y seguir escribiéndolo XDD

Asgard estaba triunfante  sobre Jotunheim. Su rey había caído. Y Odín tenía en mente tan sólo matar al rey de los Jötnar: Laufey. Pero decidió lo que todo rey debía hacer, no sólo buscar la guerra sino la paz. Así que le propuso un acuerdo en el que ambos reinos se alejarían sin molestias ni venganzas. Laufey aceptó con una risa perversa, era obvio que tenía en mente romper el acuerdo ni bien recuperara sus fuerzas.

–Y me llevaré el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos –finalizó Odín tomando el gran cubo que era fuente de poder de todo Jotunheim.

Laufey desapareció su sonrisa. Si Odín se llevaba el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos,  pues sería una gran desgracia para todo su reino. Estarían por siempre en ese mundo sin poder conseguir más aliados ni gobernar otros mundos.

–Llévate lo que quieras pero ese poder es mío. –sentenció Laufey tratando de levantarse.

Odín se dio media vuelta ignorándolo. Sabía que Laufey no tenía la fuerza suficiente para dañarlo. Pero era otro el que quería hacerle daño: la reina Farbauti. Aunque en este caso era un hombre, pues los jötnar podían cambiar de sexo por un corto tiempo para dar a luz a futuros jötnar. Odín no lo pensó dos veces y mató a Farbauti. Ya era escandaloso que ese gigante hubiera hecho muchas trampas en la guerra y no eran trampas normales, Farbauti había llegado demasiado lejos con sus sucios trucos.

Laufey no mostró nada de dolor al ver caer a su pareja, parecía no importarle, simplemente no despegaba su vista del Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, temiendo que fuera la última vez hasta que desapareció con el portador.

 

Odín regresó triunfante a Asgard donde fue bien recibido. La guerra contra los Gigantes de Hielo no sería olvidada nunca por nadie, cuando vieran al rey Odín sabrían que no sólo había ganado la guerra si no también había perdido un ojo.Ellos amaban tener cicatrices o algo incompleto como recuerdo de una digna batalla.

La bienvenida era una gran dicha para el rey empero su familia era lo más importante. Frigga estaba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad al volver a ver a su esposo sano y salvo. Y el pequeño Thor de doscientos cincuenta años (cinco años para los humanos) corría a abrazar a su padre. Era un niño muy activo que gritaba diciendo tonterías como cuando sea grande tendrá un ojo igual que su padre.

Todo Asgard estaba en fiesta por la victoria, los nueve mundos lo sabían. Hasta las tres Nornas del destino: Urd, Verdandi y Skuld (pasado, presente y futuro) del reino de Nornheim fueron a visitar a Asgard para advertir el futuro.

–Padre de todo –se arrodilló Skuld (futuro) –permítame señalarle el futuro.

Pero Odín las rechazó pidiéndoles que no dijeran nada sin su consentimiento. Pero ellas empezaron a hablar como si no lo hubieran escuchado.

–Asgard no peligra –dijo Verdandi (presente) –no vuelva a Jotunheim.

–Porque el mal fue abandonado allí–dijo Urd (pasado)

–Y  lo conocerá en el futuro –dijo Skuld (futuro) –y ya no será una amenaza.

Padre de Todo  no entendía a qué se referían con que había abandonado el mal cuando tenía en su poder el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos que era fuente de poder de Jotunheim. Ahora deseaba poder saber más y antes de que preguntara algo, las Nornas se marcharon. Odín y Frigga se miraron desconcertados de que algo importante fuera olvidado. Odín estuvo una semana pensando en volver a Jotunheim, pero la advertencia de una de las Nornas impidió que regresara. Y así en su intranquilidad, no volvió.

 

**En Jotunheim (el día de la derrota):**

Laufey había recuperado algo de sus fuerzas para marcharse del campo de batalla, necesitaba salir del templo por si Odín volvía. Pero algo lo detuvo: eran los llantos de un bebé.

Farbauti y Laufey habían decidido traer a la vida al futuro heredero, y para qué pedir más,cuando sus padres serían los más poderosos, entonces su hijo lo sería doblementequién ahora vengaría la muerte de la madre y recuperaría el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos.

Pero la felicidad había sido brevecuando nació. Era tan pequeño como para ser hijo de un gigante de hielo, tan débil al frío para ser un Jotunn y tan vergonzoso para Laufey, el rey, que ése fuera su hijo. Lo abandonó en el templo, decidido a que ese niño merecía morir. No iba a aceptarlo como hijo.

Antes de irse vio abrirse un portal en el cielo de donde descendieron las tres Nornas de Nornheim. Laufey estaba fastidiado saber que no podría dar pelea sin su Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos y más fastidiado al creer que venían a aprovecharse de Jotunheim que estaba débil por la reciente batalla.

–Rey Laufey –llamó Verdandi (presente) –me temo que usted olvida algo en el templo…


	2. Capítulo 2: Desprecio del padre al hijo

Laufey vio a las tres Nornas descender a Jotunheim.

–Rey Laufey –llamó Verdandi (presente) –me temo que usted olvida algo en el templo.

–Váyanse –dijo Laufey con voz severa.

–Farbauti habría criado a Loki –dijo Skuld (futuro)

–¿Loki? –pensó Laufey. Entonces se dio cuenta que se referían al niño. Esas extrañas mujeres ya le habían puesto nombre.

Sin perder el tiempo  también las abandonó a pesar de la insistencia de las mujeres. No tenía por qué volver por su hijo. Su hijo. Ese pensamiento de que sea su hijo lo dejo algo más congelado de lo que estaba. Abandonaba al hijo de Farbauti porque suyo ya no era.

Un Jotun llamado Sentry, que era el más joven de los guerreros, vio a su rey acercarse y le extrañó que viniera solo. Era un Jotun algo particular por sentir afecto a algunas cosas y se horrorizó pensar que Odín no sólo había matado a Farbauti sino también al niño. Corrió a alcanzar a su rey y preguntar por el pequeño. Mas Laufey no le contestó porque estaba demasiado herido y cansado y también muy molesto. Sentry sin pedir permiso ni nada volvió al templo, quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado. Y en cuanto corría a toda velocidad se dio cuenta que otro gigante lo seguía: era Hailstrum, el Jotun más tonto según él porque era muy ruidoso y de complexión robusta.

–No me sigas –sentenció Sentry sin detener sus pasos.

Pero Hailstrum no contestó, siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. El más joven se detuvo para hablar con el grandulón pero éste no se detuvo, es más fue el primero en llegar al templo.  Cuando Sentry al fin lo alcanzó vio a Hailstrum enterrar el cuerpo de Farbauti. Y escuchó llorar desconsoladamente al príncipe Loki. Aunque aún no sabían el nombre que portaría.

Sentry tomó al niño en sus brazos pero el sólo contacto hizo que llorara más como si el frío lo lastimase.

–Qué raro –dijo Sentry a su compañero –no parece un Jotun cuando llora por el frío. Y más aún si es pequeñito.

–Es el príncipe y no importa si es débil

–Hasta que hablaste –se burló Sentry –el rey Laufey lo abandonó ¿verdad?

Antes que Hailstrum respondiera, sintieron la presencia de las tres Nornas que se habían escondido para ver qué hacían con el niño aunque ya sabían lo que pasaría.

–El niño no debe morir –dijo Skuld (futuro) mientras se mostraba con las demás.

Hailstrum se lanzó hacia ellas para atacarlas pero Sentry lo detuvo dejando a Loki en una roca.

–Espera –. Detuvo a Hailstrum y dirigiéndose a las nornas–:Nuestro rey lo abandonó.

–Pero ustedes vinieron por él –dijo Urd (pasado) –eso ya no es abandono.

Sentry volvió a tomar a Loki en brazos pero al ver que seguía llorando por el contacto, preguntó a las Nornas porqué era así la reacción del pequeño. Las Nornas no contestaron mas sólo le tendieron cada una sus capas para abrigar al pequeño al que nombraron Loki. Y sin más se fueron.

Sentry sentía que si llevaba de vuelta a Loki donde su padre pues era un Jotun muerto porque si el rey lo había abandonado era porque quería que muriera. Era horroroso tan sólo pensar eso. El heredero al trono, muerto. Sin importarle las acciones que le caerían, Sentry se llevó a Loki hacia los demás. Hailstrum sólo gruñó al ver lo que el joven planeaba y pensó que necesitaría defenderlo más de lo que había defendido su vida en la batalla con Asgard.

                                                          

Laufey sabía que dos guerreros suyos habían vuelto por el niño. No cabía duda que sus súbditos lo destronarían al saber que había abandonado a su hijo a la muerte. Y ya no lo respetarían.  No porque los jötnar fueran humildes o bondadosos sino porque su instinto salvaje los obligaría a elegir otro Rey. Por eso dejó que Loki volviera sin importarle mucho su estado.

Todos se alojaron en la parte más alta de Jotunheim y reconstruyeron ahí sus cuevas o casas. Laufey aún no soportaba escuchar a su hijo que no paraba de llorar día y noche, tampoco quería verlo por el hecho de odiarlo más. Cuando Sentry le entregó al niño, no dijo nada, tampoco agradeció o algo por el estilo, sólo tomó Loki con una mano, suficiente para ese pequeño y notó que no era ni siquiera un Jotun completo, pensó que tal vez no se había formado del todo bien en el vientre de Farbauti.

–Te harás cargo de él –ordenó Laufey a Sentry. Tan sólo dijo esoy se había olvidado por años de su hijo sin importarle qué comía o qué vestía. Sólo le importaba saber que ese chiquillo no lo ofendería delante de sus súbditos.

Obviamente si quería saber dónde estaba, sabía que se encontraba con Sentry.

 

**En Asgard:**

Habían pasado mil años (20 años humanos), Thor ya tenía 25 años [humanos]. Era el príncipe más deseado por las asgardianas quienes suspiraban con sólo ver sus músculos o aquella sonrisa que las hacía volar a los nueve mundos. Thor era el primogénito de Odín, Padre de Todo. Era rubio, tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado y algo tonto cuando a fuerza se refería. Sólo pensaba destruir cualquier amenaza y eso era un dolor de cabeza para Odín que debía enseñarle a ser el futuro rey sabio. Y debía enseñarle a cada oportunidad que tenía. Pero no era tan tonto tampoco, era un gran muchacho, por eso le confió el poder del Mjolnir.

Thor tenía una amiga de la infancia llamada Sif, una guerrera pelinegra muy fuerte y hermosa. También estaban a su lado los tres guerreros más fieles y valerosos: Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun. En tiempos de guerra los cinco eran uno solo y eso era suficiente para ganarla.

Su madre, Frigga – esposa de Odín –  era una de las mujeres más dulces y bondadosas de todo Asgard que, a pesar de que su hijo sólo pensaba en guerras,  lo mimaba y lo aceptaba tal cual.

–Me agrada que seas fuerte, cariño –dijo su madre mientras la realeza desayunaba –y quisiera que esa fuerza que tienes sea para proteger a alguien que te ame y tú a ella.

–Madre –dijo Thor tomando la mano de su madre y depositando un beso en ella–tú eres a quien quiero proteger por ahora.

Frigga sólo sonrió. Si su hijo aún no tenía a alguien especial en su vida pues aguantaría sus ganas de tener una nuera y nietos. Pensó que tal vez aún era demasiado pronto.

–En tres días serás coronado rey –declaró Odín después de un momento de silencio –debes saber que desde ese día tendrás una gran responsabilidad con Asgard y los nueve mundos que protegemos.

–Entonces iré a prepararme –dijo Thor tomando el Mjolnir y se retiró guiñando un ojo a su madre.

–Este muchacho necesita más educación hasta para retirarse de la mesa –dijo Odín.

Frigga sonrió acariciando la mano de Odín mientras Thor se dirigía hacia sus amigos para ejecutar el plan que desde hace meses lo tenía en mente: tener una fiesta antes de la coronación en uno de los nueve mundos sin ser descubiertos.

–Odín se molestaría si se enterara que abandonamos Asgard por diversión –dijo Sif muy seria.

–Vamos amigos, esta será la última vez que actuemos con compañerismos –dijo Thor al saber que una vez siendo el Rey tendría más responsabilidades que diversiones.

–Tienes razón –apoyó Fandral –pero no es necesario ir a uno de los nueve reinos si podemos celebrarlo aquí y así nos ahorramos un castigo de Padre de Todo.

Thor sólo bufó, era obvio que no podría convencerlos. No tenía ese don de influenciar en los demás.

 

 **En Jotunheim** (después de mil años también):

Un pequeño jotun corría asustado mientras saltaba sobre grandes rocas de hielo, detrás estaban siguiéndole otros gigantes amenazándolo con su poderosas manos convertidas en filosas puntas de hielo. El joven Jotun deja caer algo que parece una pequeña piedra de hielo mientras sigue corriendo dejando que el viento haga bailar la larga cabellera negra que tiene.

Los gigantes que lo seguían brincaron hacia el cielo por la diminuta explosión que esa piedra ocasionó.

Laufey hizo una seña para que todos se detuvieran. Y con aire de prepotencia le dijo a Loki:

–No sólo debes escapar del enemigo. ¡Enfréntalo!

–Lo siento, Rey Laufey –dijo Loki inclinándose –yo…

–Suficiente por hoy. Vete.

Loki se marchó lentamente pensando en cuál sería ahora el error que había cometido aparte de no haber enfrentado a esos gigantes de hielo. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, le triplicaban de tamaño y fuerza.

Y es que también, nadie lo quería en Jotunheim, ninguno lo respetaba aun siendo el hijo del rey. Todos decían, incluso su padre, que no era digno de ser un jotun. Los únicos que lo querían eran Sentry y Hailstrum y alguno que otro pero por órdenes del rey, era prohibido que los jötnar se acercaran a su hijo. Pero eso no impidió que Loki tuviera algunos semi-amigos más a escondidas.

Para Loki, Sentry era su hermano mayor, era quien más preocupado estaba por él. No sólo se había encargado de él sino también le había dado muchas cosas que su padre no le dio. Y era quien más lo consentía en todo a pesar de ser un Gigante de Hielo. Y también estaba Hailstrum que aunque no lo pareciera por su gran tamaño y el semblante siempre sombrío, era aún más protector que daba pelea a quienes se atrevían a insultar a Loki en su presencia. Incluso había dejado caer algo de su orgullo llamando a las Nornas para pedirles lo que Loki necesitara como medicinas, puestoque sólo las Nornas sabían lo que Loki tenía ya que desde niño había sido muy enfermizo.

Loki era diferente a los demás y no sólo por su tamaño sino también porque era el único que tenía cabello. Al principio, Sentry había intentado esconder tal cosa rapándolo pero al poco tiempo le había vuelto a crecer y lo seguía rapando pero luego se habían manifestado las cejas y las pestañas, cosa que lo asustó más creyendo que su fallecido rey Farbauti había traicionado a Laufey con algún asgardiano pero era algo imposible porque los Jötnar odiaban a toda Asgard. Y antes de que cometiera el error de quitarle las cejas y pestañas, Laufey le dijo que todos sabían que ese niño era anómalopor lo que Sentry dejó que Loki creciera como había estado destinado a ser.

Las Nornas eran como las Hadas Madrinas de Loki porque desde que era un bebé le habían visitado constantemente trayéndole siempre un presente. Obviamente ellas se protegían contra los Jötnar que siempre intentaban asesinarlas pero con el tiempo su presencia se hizo algo habitual para todo Jotunheim. Ellas venían para ver crecer al pequeño jotun, sabían que ese pequeño no tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportar el clima de Jotunheim por eso le traían ropas abrigadoras para que creciera sano y salvo. Pasado los años, lo vieron crecer tan débilmente que temían estar equivocadas en sus predicciones. Pero cuando notaron que ya no era tan enfermizo, se aliviaron mucho. Mientras Loki crecía le enseñaron a leer y escribir, a ser respetuoso, a comportarse como el príncipe que era y por eso también le habían dado a conocer algunas costumbres de los nueve reinos. Loki era muy feliz cuando estaban a su lado y triste cuando se marchaban. Sólo con ellas sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad. Aunque en la mente de Loki, mientras crecía, se presentaban preguntas del por qué esas misteriosas mujeres lo ayudaban tanto. Pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarles temiendo que las cosas cambiaran.

Loki amaba los libros y más si tenían ilustraciones.Los tenía por montón, obsequio de las Nornas: algunos eran libros sobre hechizos simples de diferentes reinos para despertar más su poder. Los tenía en un lugar lejano del palacio de su padre, lejos donde los otros gigantes se cansarían con sólo llegar hasta allí. Al menos eso creía. Era su lugar secreto  del que estaba seguro nadie sabía a excepción de Sentry y Hailstrum pero todo Jotunheim sabía dónde estaba su casita que (ningún Jötnar era capaz de entrar ahí por ser gigantes) era diferente a los tétricos palacios de su padre. No todo era hielo, había hecho desaparecer el hielo de los suelos donde construyó (lo construyeron Sentry y Hailstrum) lo que era su hogar.A pesar de que dijeran que no era digno de ser un Jotun, él no lo sentía así puesto que tenía la misma magia que ellos o algo más maravilloso que aún no lo descubría.

Cuando las nornas venían,podían entrar a los aposentos de Loki con facilidad, pasaban más tiempo adentro que afuera por el frío. Y un día inició algo que siempre temían las Nornas: Laufey fue hasta la casita de Loki a amenazar sus vidas si no le traían el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos que se encontraba en Asgard.

Las Nornas se negaron diciendo que nadie podía entrar al salón de reliquias del gran Odín, Padre de Todo y más cuando Destructor era el guardián. Laufey lo sabía y no necesitaba que se lo repitieran. Sabía que si ellas podían predecir el futuro, bien podrían entrar a robarlo con astucia. Pero negarse al rey de Jotunheim, quien a pesar de su disconformidad las había dejado visitar a Loki, había sido un grave error.

La ira de Laufey terminó causando una pelea. Las Nornas estaban confundidas ya que a  pesar de poder predecir el futuro, algo andaba mal justo en ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón Laufey había logrado cambiar  el tiempo con su magia  y lastimara una de ellas. Intentaron defenderse, pero observaron que nada podían hacer, no eran guerreras tampoco. Así que decidieron marcharse cuanto antes.Mas antes miraron por última vez a un Loki que gritaba pidiendo a su padre se detuviera, que no las lastimara, por el pánico ni siquiera habían reparado en él, se odiaron a sí mismas mientras tomaban la decisión más difícil. Al encontrarse las miradas entre ellas y Loki, se pudo escuchar un adiós silencioso de los labios de aquellas mujeres de las que Urd (pasado) empezó a derramar lágrimas.

No importaba cuánto podría gritar, su padre jamás lo escucharía sólo por ser aborrecido.  Ni siquiera pudo impedir cuando una grande y desagradable bestia fue liberada para perseguir a las nornas más allá del portal que se las llevaba. Acto seguido, Laufey empujó a Loki lejos del lugar para destruir libremente todas las cosas que elpelinegro atesoraba: libros, ropa y sobre todo su casita. Loki observó cómo lo arruinaba mientras no tenía más opción que llorar preguntándose si esa bestia ya se había comido a las Nornas.

–Actúa como un gigante si no quieres que te mate. –Le amenazó Laufey después de haber destrozado todo lo que Loki había logrado tener en esos años.

Una vez que Laufey se marchó al palacio, Loki se puso a llorar como un niño. Ese día era sus cumpleaños número 950 (19 años humanos), y todo había sido un desastre. Odió a su padre más que a nada en el mundo, le había hecho sufrir mucho desde que tenía memoria pero ese día se había excedido. También odió a Sentry y Hailstrum por no haber salido a ayudar. En ese estado no podía aceptar la justificación de que habrían muerto por deshonra si contradecían a su rey.

Corrió hacia un precipicio dispuesto a caer de él y ponerle fin a su vida como debió haber sido desde que era tan sólo un bebé. Sino saltó no es que lo detuvieran, simplemente pensó que si las Nornas estuvieran vivas o muertas no aceptarían tal cobardía en él. Además tenía que demostrar a su padre que podía ser fuerte, que no lograría nunca deshacerse de él.

Desde ese día no volvió a saber nada del paradero de las Nornas, tampoco pudo volver a hacer bromas con Sentry y Hailstrum mientras guardaba luto. En los siguientes 50 años vivió en el palacio de su padre como el príncipe que debía estar al lado del rey. Pero fue una calamidad vivir ahí siendo ignorado por su padre como si fuera una piedra más mientras los más jóvenes se burlaban de él o los mayores lo miraban como al enemigo.Pero sus mil años habían sido algo más afectuoso por primera vez porque en todo Jotunheim se supo que el príncipe Loki ya tenía mil años (20 años humanos) que no lo felicitaran o hicieran esas grandes fiestas que había leído en los libros, no le interesaba si sabían que su príncipe ya tenía la edad suficiente para ser considerado a tomar el trono. Aunque nunca se mencionara eso.

Uno de sus defectos era el frío.A pesar que no vestía como los demás(una faldita y algunas joyas en las manos, cuellos o cabezas) sentía demasiado fríoy cada vez era peor.Últimamente tampoco había podido conciliar sueño por las gélidas noches. Así que volvió a su antiguo territorio a recoger la ropa rota que quedaba por los pisos. Algunas pudo remendarlas bien y otras tuvo que usarlas como sábanas. De los libros que tenía habían sobrevivido cuatro que los escondió cuidadosamente para que cuando saliera del palacio en algunas oportunidades regresara a leerlas y releerlas.

Loki había perdonado silenciosamente a su padre por desterrary asesinar a las Nornas. Mientras Laufey se hacía más apático. Lo que más le dolía al pelinegro es que no le llamara siquiera por su nombre. A veces se preguntaba si podría huir de Jotunheim. Ir quizá a Nornheim, Midgard… porque empezaba a odiar Jotunheim.

–Sólo el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos podía darnos el poder de transportarnos por los mundos –le dijo Sentry pensando que Loki no debía conocer ningún reino porque sería odiado como en Jotunheim por ser parte de los jötnar, los destructores. A pesar de poder llevarlo lejos de Jotunheim sin la necesidad del Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos era demasiado arriesgado.

–Toma –le dijo Hailstrum dándole un hermoso collar de oro blanco.

–Es de parte de los dos –dijo Sentry con algo de orgullo.

Loki sabía que era un regalo por su cumpleaños. Les agradeció y se puso el collar que le hacía ver aún más frágil. Los dos jötnar no pudieron evitar sentir algo de melancolía de verlo así, prometiéndose mentalmente que ellos estarían siempre ahí para protegerlo.Mientras tanto, Loki sintió un pequeño mareo viendo todo borroso y oscuro…


	3. Capítulo 3: El viaje

Sentry se asustó mucho y junto a Hailstrum lo llevaron de inmediatoante su rey, informándole que algo le pasaba al príncipe. Pero Laufey no miró siquiera a su hijo y tampoco se inmutó. Simplemente, parecía estar pensando en otras cosas. Ni parecía haberlos escuchado.

Sentry, furioso, se llevó a Loki desmayado, lejos del palacio real. Sabía que Loki respiraba pero no despertaba como si algo lo impidiera, y lo peor era que ese pequeño Jotun, a quien había criado, se estaba volviendo cálido. Los jötnar son fríos pero Loki estaba ardiendo. Tenía fiebre. Una enfermedad que no atacaba a los gigantes de hielo.

–Hailstrum –dijo al grandulón que lo acompañaba silenciosamente –. ¿Cómo podemos ir a  Nornheim?

Sentry puso a Loki encima de unas mantas cubriéndolo hasta el cuello. Sabía que el viento y el clima de Jotunheim no ayudarían en nada.

–Necesitamos al Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos –susurró Sentry, ya que el grandulón no decía nada.

Sentry quería ir al mundo de las nornas porque ahí podía encontrar medicinas o lo que sea para ayudar a Loki ya que sólo las nornas lo habían mantenido con vida pero ahora ya no estaban a causa de Laufey. Hailstrum hizo una pared de hielo para proteger a Loki del viento que traía nieve y más nieve.

–Cuídalo –dijo Sentry a Hailstrum después de haber estado pensando en silencio y dejando a Loki en el piso –yo iré a hablar con nuestro rey.

 

**En Asgard:**

Al día siguiente sería la coronación del nuevo Rey de Asgard. Thor estaba feliz pero también se mostraba nervioso. Y lo peor era que Odín, Padre de Todo, había aconsejado a su hijo a tener una reina a su lado para que su pueblo confiara más en él y así lo respetaran.

– ¿Una reina? –Había preguntado Thor – no necesito más reina que mi madre.

–No seas ingenuo, Thor –dijo Odín –necesitas formar una familia.

–Aún hay tiempo para eso, además necesito encontrar a dicha “reina”.

–Hijo, justo frente a ti, a tu lado hay una mujer digna de amar.

Thor sabía que se refería a lady Sif. Pero él no podía amarla como a una esposa, no cuando era su amiga de la infancia: era como su hermana.

Por la tarde, fue a dar un largo paseo por los bosques de Asgard, necesitaba relajarse. Desde mañana sería el rey y tendría una gran responsabilidad. Pero la llamada de emergencia de Heimdall, el guardián de Asgard que estaba siempre en el puente del Bifrost, se escuchó por todo el reino. Thor, como siempre, se dirigió volando lo más rápido posible al puente gracias al Mjolnir. Al llegar, vio que había Gigantes de Hielo. Eran pocos, para ser exactos eran seis. Uno era un monstruo en forma de algún gran animal proveniente de Jotunheim. Thor lo derribó dejándolo caer al abismo, mientras sus amigos llegaban a tiempo para acabar con los demás jötnar.

Cuando Thor estuvo delante de Odín empezó a informar lo que había sucedido y entonces cuestionó:

–¿Cómo es que intentan entrar a Asgard cuando tú y su rey han firmado una tregua de paz?

–No lo sé. –respondió el cansado Odín, no estaba seguro pero sabía que algo no andaba bien cuando esos guerreros intentaron entrar a través del puente conociendo los riesgos.

–Padre, lo mejor será ir a Jotunheim a buscar respuestas –sugirió Thor como si estuviera listo para una guerra.

–No, lo mejor será dejarlo pasar así –replicó Odín.

Claro que Thor no entendía esa buena actitud de su padre. Sólo se fue a sus aposentos a romper las cosas porque era obvio que nadie lo escuchaba al pobre, ni nadie lo entendía, quería ir a Jotunheim, a ese reino donde vivían sólo monstruos de hielo, acabar con el rey que dejó tuerto a su padre.

Frigga, su  madre, era la única que parecía comprenderlo un poco pero no le dejaba hacer “locuras”, como siempre llamaba a lo que quería hacer.

**El día de la coronación:**

Thor entra al Salón Real donde millones de personas están para presenciar la coronación y rendir tributo a su nuevo Rey. El rubio entra dando grande gritos de victoria como si llegara de una guerra triunfante. Levanta las manos alegre, era un caso perdido. Guiñaba a su madre, lanza una mirada de cómplice a sus amigos. La gente también vitoreaba. Odín sólo lo contemplaba sin poder creer que su hijo estuviera ahí haciendo lo contrario de lo que le había dicho: “todo tranquilo, relajado, que no se oiga ni la mosca volar”. Bueno, era de esperarse.

Odín se puso de pie y dando un golpe al piso con su lanza llamada Gungnir todo el mundo guardó silencio y éste empezó su discurso:

–Thor, hijo de Odín. Mi hijo. Mi heredero. Mi primogénito. Hace mucho tiempo se te confió el poderoso martillo Mjolnir. Forjado en el corazón de una estrella agonizante. Su poder no tiene igual como un arma para destruir o herramienta para construir. La compañía apropiada de un rey… He defendido Asgard desde…

Mientras tanto, en las sombras del palacio de Asgard, otros tres jötnar lograron su cometido para llegar hasta el salón de reliquias de Padre de Todo.

Odín miraba fijamente a su hijo y le preguntaba:

–¿Juras preservar la paz en los nueve mundos?

–¡Lo juro! –responde Thor casi sin tomar importancia a esas palabras, lo que más ansiaba era que lo coronara de una vez como rey. Así tendría la libertad de terminar con Jotunheim.

–¿También juras dejar tu arrogancia y tu estupidez a un lado?

–¡¡Lo juro!!

–Entonces yo Odín, Padre de Todo, te proclamo…

Gracias a cierta habilidad, Odín sintió la presencia de los gigantes de hielo.

Entre tanto los Gigantes de Hielo entraron al salón de reliquias encontrándose con muchos poderes que eran más fuertes quizá que el mismo Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos pero sólo querían lo que pertenecía a su reino y sobre todo, porque así tal vez su príncipe se salvaría.

Odín liberó al Destructor, el guardián que protegía las reliquias. Éste terminó matando a los jötnar antes de que escapasen. Padre de Todo llegó a tiempo para luego encerrar otra vez al Destructor.

Thor estabaenfadado porque habían interrumpido ese valioso momento que debería de ser el más importante de su vida.

–Otra vez –dijo Thor tratando de mantener la calma –otra vez y esta vez irrumpieron el salón de reliquias.

Padre de Todo se quedó ahí mirando los cuerpos sin vida de sus guardias y de los jötnar. Aún no comprendía porqué esos Gigantes no robaron lo primero que vieron.

–Todo está bien –dijo Odín poniendo en su lugar el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos.

–¿Todo bien? ¿Qué habría pasado si lograban escapar con cualquier reliquia? –se encolerizó Thor.

–No lo hicieron. Pagaron con sus vidas.

–Debemos ir a Jotunheim.

–No hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Thor se quedó estupefacto intentando no destruir todo el salón. No sabía cómo explicarse, las palabras no le salían. Quería poder decirle que debían ir a saber por qué los jötnar habían llegado tan lejos. Quería respuestas.

Más tarde:

Thor había reunido a sus más leales amigos y a su mejor amiga Sif. Tenía que convencerlos de ir a Jotunheim. Cualquiera que fueran las consecuencias debía ir y darles su merecido con una guerra.

Al principio todo fue “locura” a la presentación de su plan, nadie parecía estar preparado para ir. Thor insistió e insistió más de la cuenta, y fue así como al final aceptaron con la condición  de sólo buscar respuestas sin armar peleas. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Thor aceptó y así es como se dirigieron al Bifrost.

–Si Padre de Todo nos descubre, ni creas que te vamos a defender –le advirtió Sif  a Thor, y se dirigió hacia Heimdall, el guardián de Asgard.

Heimdall sabía lo que pasaba en Jotunheim y no sólo eso, sabía lo que pasaba en todo el universo. Podía ver más allá con sus ojos que tenían un poder especial. Heimdall era leal a su rey Odín pero abrió el portal hacia Jotunheim para el príncipe Thor deseando que su próximo rey supiera que no todo son con malas intenciones.

–Que Padre de Todo no se entere que nos fuimos –le dijo Thor antes de marcharse.

                                              

**En Jotunheim:**

Cuando Loki despertó sintió una calidez que no sentía desde que las Nornas habían muerto y su casita había sido destruida. Notó quela calidez provenía de muchas mantas que forraban todos los muros de la habitación y el piso. Hasta él estaba recostado en un montón. Entonces recordó que se había desmayado. Se levantó lentamente reconociendo las mantas: era lo que los Jötnar usaban para confeccionar sus ropas si así se los podía llamara a esas  pequeñas prendas que llevaban.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba solo en un cuarto grande. Le dio vértigo estar de pie y volvió a recostarse. Y en eso Hailstrum entró que por ser tan grande a cada paso hacía temblar toda la habitación.

–Hola –intentó sonreírle –veo que me desmayé… –hubo un corto silencio hasta que Loki volvió a hablar – ¿por qué estoy adornado así con estas mantas?

Hailstrum no lo miraba ni parecía haberle escuchado. Más bien se puso a revisar el cuarto como si algún animalito entrara cuando los animales de Jotunheim eran gigantescos. Loki intentó hablarle de nuevo, aun sabiendo que a Hailstrum no le gustaba entablar conversación y tampoco le gustaba siquiera pronunciar palabras. Era tan diferente a Sentry. Pero Loki amaba a ambos. Eran su única familia y amigos. Entonces Loki decidió preguntar por Sentry, el más ‘charlatán.’ Pero Hailstrum retumbó sus oídos con su voz:

–Estuviste inconsciente por tres días.

Para Loki fue inusual oír aquello. ¿Por qué tendría que haber estado inconsciente? Sabía que Hailstrum no le diría una frase más. Era como si le costara comunicarse. Así que pensó en Sentry, él podría explicarle o bien regañarle ya que le había advertido que debía protegerse del frío porque las nornas no podrían traerle medicinas nunca más.

–¿Y Sentry?

Hailstrum parecía aterrado al escuchar el nombre. Loki se puso de pie asustado. Por alguna razón sentía que algo iba mal por cómo Hailstrum ponía cara de preocupado.

–Sólo Laufey lo sabe…

Loki salió disparado del lugar con una manta que Hailstrum consiguió lanzarle.

Al salir, de la habitación descubrió que estaba lejos del palacio. Estaba donde antes tenía su pequeña casita.

Llegó al palacio a duras penas porque empezó a caminar lentamente ya que un extraño cansancio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que caminar fuera tan doloroso. Le costaba respirar como si algo le punzara el corazón. Muchos Gigantes de Hielo miraban al príncipe como a un muerto andante. Cuando llegó delante de su padre, cayó de rodillas, no como muestra de respeto ante su Rey, si cayó fue porque no podía más estar de pie.

Laufey estaba sentado en su trono de una manera algo aburrida, a sus costados estaban dos jötnar como guardias.

–Rey Laufey –empezó a decir Loki mientras Laufey ni lo miraba –me dijeron que sólo tú sabes dónde está Sentry.

–Nadie te llamó, vete –habló sin mirarlo.

–…Necesito saber por qué siento que sucedió algo malo –rogó Loki.

Laufey hizo una seña para que los guardias los dejaran solos. Éstos salieron lentamente. Y Loki sintió el terror recorrer por sus venas al ver que estaríaa solas con su padre. Nunca había sucedido eso. Por un instante creyó que lo mataría.

–No mereces estar vivo. Causas muchos problemas –empezó a decir Laufey con un odio en su voz –tu debilidad condujo a Sentry a ser un insolente y desobedecer mis órdenes.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Loki quedamente.

–Ayer Sentry envió seis jötnar y uno de nuestros monstruos a Asgard. Todos murieron. – se notaba que Laufey estaba molesto por la pérdida.

–Pero… ¿por qué? Todos sabemos, sobre todo Sentry sabe que es peligroso ir a Asgard –dijo Loki.

–Por tu enfermedad. Y hoy… -dijo Laufey ahora sin mirar a su hijo –Sentry abrió un portal directo a los grandes salones de Asgard. Fueron por el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos.

Loki empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, sabía que su padre le decía la verdad, ya que nunca le había hablado tanto pero algo no cuadraba bien y  sin darle vueltas preguntó:

–¿Y Sentry? ¿Dónde está?

El rey Laufey guardó silencio. Su silencio decía todo. Loki derramó lágrimas de sus ojos rojos, no quería aceptar esa pérdida, no de Sentry.

–Dime que regresará. –suplicó a su padre.

–Ya murieron. Si entran al salón de las reliquias, Destructor los aniquila. Nadie puede escapar.

–¿Por qué… por qué lo dejaste ir? Pudiste impedírselo.

–Tu debilidad cegó a uno de mis mejores soldados – dijo fastidiado.

Loki se puso a llorar en silencio dándose cuenta que Sentry había ido hasta Asgard para robar el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos y así salvarlo. Comprendió que los jötnar sentían que no eran nada sin el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos delante de los reinos. Se odióal haberse desmayado. Ahora sólo le quedaba Hailstrum. Apenas se puso de pie cuando Laufey hizo lo mismo mirando el cielo del que se abría un portal. Uno de los guardias informó a su Rey de quienes eran. Pero Laufey le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio porque sabía que eran Thor y sus amiguitos. Podía saberlo por el poder que emanaba el hijo de Odín.

Loki secaba sus lágrimas sin importarle lo que fuera esa cosa que brillaba en el cielo. Se estremeció cuando unos grandes brazos los alzaron del suelo; era Hailstrum que loescoltaba al cuarto en que Laufey le había restringido de su libertad los últimos 50 años.

Ya dentro Loki se acomodó el cabello como distracción para no hablar con Hailstrum sobre Sentry. Pensó que su gran error era haber nacido. Todos lo sabían. Pero intentó alejar esos pensamientos ya que no quería llorar o su padre se enojaría. Así que una gran curiosidad le hizo espiar a los seres que pisaron su mundo, quería saber cómo eran además estaba el Dios del Trueno. Aunque recordó que las nornas le dijeron: “Los asgardianos son de tu tamaño, querido, aunque tienen sangre cálida y no son azules. Pero tienenun gran parecido a ti. Y tienen casi el mismo promedio de vida.” Le habían dicho eso porque Loki les cuestionaba por qué era tan diferente a su padre y los demás. Quería saber si alguien era igual a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la edición de los primeros capítulos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una pequeña batalla

A lo lejos se divisó a las cinco personas que avanzaban hacia el palacio de Jotunheim. Mientras más se acercaban, Loki pudo distinguirlos: dos de ellos tenían cabellos dorados y uno de ellos tenía algo en su mano derecha.  Luego vio a la mujer que se parecía a las nornas. Le pareció bonita. Y por último miró a los otros que le causaban curiosidad de ser diferente entre ellos siendo de un solo reino.

Un jotun entró a la habitación en la que estaba Loki, informándole las órdenes de su rey de no mostrarse ante los recién llegados. Loki aceptó la orden poniéndose a lado de Hailstrum: le intimidaban los jötnar que no conocía y más si lo miraban con desdén. Cuando el guardia se fue, Loki volvió a espiar a los intrusos notando que parecían estar tiritando un poco por el frío. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado al descubrir  que hubiera personas que sentían frío.

–Hailstrum, ¿ese que tiene un martillo es Thor? –preguntó Loki al recordar los dibujos que había visto en sus libros.

El grandulón hizo un sonido raro como afirmación mostrando ira en su mirada.

Loki volteó a ver a los asgardianos otra vez ahora intentando descubrir si fue El Destructor o uno de aquellos que habían asesinado a Sentry. Intentó hacerle preguntas a Hailstrum pero se las reservó porque sabía muy bien lo fríos que eran los jötnar por dentro y fuera como para hablar. No parecían mostrar afecto por algo. Nunca había visto llorar a alguno, condenándose al pensar que sólo él tenía la capacidad de derramar lágrimas.

–Cierto, es el Mjolnir… las nornas lo alababan tanto… –pensó Loki con melancolía al recordarlas.

 

En cuanto a los demás:

Laufey ordenó a sus guerreros que se mantuvieran en calma y que no cometieran ningún agravio. Pues no quería armar ningún caos.

Thor al ver al rey Laufey dijo a gritos:

–Soy Thor, hijo de Odín.

–Sabemos quién eres –respondió Laufey con su voz tranquila y fría.

–Quiero saber cómo es que tus monstruos entraron a Asgard –preguntó Thor sin dejar escapar ningún momento valioso pues al fin tendría respuestas.

–Eres un muchacho, no lo entenderías.

Thor se molesta ante esas palabras, se sentía algo avergonzado y con ganas de salir volando a pelear le dijo:

–Más te vale decirme porqué irrumpieron el salón de las reliquias.

–A recoger lo que nos pertenece –dijo Laufey poniéndose de pie –,algo que tu padre robó.

Loki podía escuchar muy bien desde su escondite.

–Mi padre no es un ladrón –bramó un molesto Thor – ¡Retráctate o lo vas a lamentar!

–No sabes lo que pueden desencadenar tus acciones. Yo sí. Váyanse, mientras aún lo permito –dijo Laufey recordando las pérdidas que tuvo en aquella batalla con Odín.

Pero no había nada que detuviera la arrogancia de Thor, no había nadie que pudiera calmarlo. Lo que significa que se lanzó a pelear.

Hailstrum,sin ninguna otra opción, abandonó a Loki en aquel cuarto para ir a pelear con los intrusos que habían llegado sólo a causar alboroto. Mientras que Loki se congeló en su sitio sin comprender cómo habían terminado a pelear sin una buena causa.

Miró por la ventana cómo los Gigantes de Hielo peleaban con aquellos extranjeros. Vio cómo Hailstrum fue golpeado por el martillo de Thor y lanzado contra un muro de hielo. Loki sólo deseaba que Hailstrum no se levantara y así no saldría herido ya que él mismo había sentido un estremecimiento al verlo caer.

En cuanto a Laufey, había liberado a tres de sus grotescas criaturas que eran carnívoras. No permitiría ser derrotado por segunda vez y menos por un muchacho inmaduro.

 

**En Asgard:**

Odín y Frigga estaban en el balcón de su habitación observando todo Asgard; desde las más grandes colinas hasta las más bajas tierras. Todo era perfecto porque todos vivían en paz y armonía. No tenían nada del qué preocuparse. Pero Odín pensaba en Jotunheim. Sabía que Laufey le tenía rencor por el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos. Pero por mil años no lo había molestado ni había causado ningún alboroto. Ahora sólo se preguntaba por qué habían venido después de muchos años sabiendo que quien amenaza Asgard paga con su vida.

–Te preocupan los Gigantes de hielo –dijo de pronto Frigga.

–Siempre hay un propósito, querida. Que Laufey entregue a la muerte así a sus súbditos…

–Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él y poner en orden las cosas.

–Haber interrumpido la coronación de Thor es lo que más me molesta –dijo Odín –no creo que sólo quiera hablar.

–Querido, quizá aún no era el momento. Invitamos a muchos de los ocho mundos, sin contar Jotunheim, a presenciar la coronación y sólo faltaron las tres nornas de Nornheim. Sabían lo que sucedería, por eso no vinieron.

Odín se apoyó en el muro de la alcoba mirando el horizonte y pensó en la ausencia de las tres nornas. Hacía más de 300 años que no sabía nada de ellas.

–Bien. Iré a hablar con Laufey. Si es necesario tendré que luchar.

Un guardiainterrumpió los aposentos de los reyes informando sobre el viaje de Thor y sus amigos a Jotunheim.

–Ese muchacho ya se me adelantó –dijo Odín con una exangüe sonrisa.

–Ten cuidado –se despidió Frigga.

Odín salió con Gungnir en sus manos y su armadura. Con una orden, más de mil soldados guerreros lo alcanzaron y todos viajaron hacia Jotunheim.

**En Jotunheim:**

Laufey intentaba controlar la pelea sin resultado porque Thor tenía el poderoso Mjolnir. Cuatro de sus criaturas fueron derribadas y más Jötnar morían. Como si la desgracia para Jotunheim no fuera suficiente, Loki empezó a sentirse mal. Él había estado observando todo lo que pasaba sin poder hacer nada más que temer porque no le gustaba cómo caían muertos los jötnar. Sintió tanto pánico que empezó a temblar, había escuchado tantas veces la pelea de Jotunheim contra Asgard, pelea que llevó a la tumba a su madre. Aunque el clima hubiera empeorado a una más gélida por la magia que los jötnar desataban, Loki transpiraba mientras sentía cómo un dolor silencioso recorría su cuerpo. Por el miedo, llamó a su padre.

Laufey se fastidió al oír el llamado de Loki. Odiaba que lo llamara “papá”, y Loki sabía muy bien que tenía prohibido llamarlo así. Se quedó en su lugar dispuesto a seguir luchando como si no lo hubiera escuchado cuando el cielo volvió a abrirse dejando caer a Padre de Todo y su ejército. Laufey se molestó más al ver que los asgardianos eran demasiado propensos a la guerra para presentarse listos para ella. Detuvo a sus guerreros provocando un silencio en todo el reino. Sólo se podía oír la voz de Odín pidiendo una explicación pero Thor se había abalanzado sobre una de las criaturas que le faltaba acabar.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos empezaran a pelear otra vez. Odín podría haberlos detenido pero prefería que Laufey lo hiciera y mientras apartaba a los jötnar que se interponían en su camino le dijo:

–Laufey, paremos esta lucha.

–Tu muchacho lo empezó.

–Es sólo un muchacho, ya me haré cargo de él –dijo Odín pensando en la vergüenza que Thor había hecho caer a toda Asgard con su arrogancia.

Antes de que Laufey dijera algo, otra de las criaturas de hielo interrumpió la conversación lanzándose sobre Odín.

Laufey aún tenía ases bajo la manga pero fue interrumpido por otro llamado de Loki. Esta vez había sido con un grito suplicante y sin tener otra opción fue a ver qué le sucedía ahora. Además no podía permitir que lo llamara otra vez porque Odín y su gente descubrirían al hijo deforme que tenía.

Encontró a Loki gimiendo de dolor mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas. Cuando le preguntó qué quería, Loki sólo pudo decirle con un hilo de voz que le dolía su cuerpo. Laufey miró el campo de batalla y viendo que nadie reparaba en él, decidió estar con Loki.

–Muéstrame donde te duele más –le pidió agachándose.

Loki no lo hizo esperar mucho porque dejó descubierto rápidamente sus costillas. Antes de que le explicara cómo reaccionaba al dolor, Laufey le hizo un gesto para que se callara. En realidad, Laufey sabía lo que tenía Loki como también sabía el inútil trabajo que habían hecho las Nornas para conservarlo con vida ya que de todos modos Loki sufriría hasta morir. Al haberlo obligado a vivir como un Gigante de Hielo por los últimos cincuenta años, habían empeorado ahora su salud.

Podía salvarlo a verlo sufrir así pero sólo estaría alargando su vida que naturalmente todos detestaban. Así que Laufey vio una gran oportunidad para acabar con él. Sabía que si atravesaba su corazón con una daga de hielo, sería muy claro que fue asesinato por él mismo pero empeorarle la salud no.

–Deberías aguantar el dolor sin llorar –le recriminó Laufey mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Loki –justo ahora hay una batalla que es a causa tuya, tú y tu debilidad provocaron esta pelea.

Apaciguó el dolor de Loki con su magia, y sin tener otra alternativa también  aprovechó ese momento para depositar una plaga de pequeñas dagas de hielo al corazón del pelinegro.  Eso sería suficiente para que en un par de días muriera.

Loki empezó a respirar más tranquilamente y se puso ahora a llorar ya no de dolor sino por las palabras de su padre. No podía evitarlo.

–Escapa sin que nadie te vea. Puedes regresar cuando todo esto termine.

Al decir esto Laufey salió del cuarto a luchar con los asgardianos. Sabía que si la batalla no paraba pues sería por días. Y sabía que Loki no resistiría ya. Si escapaba y se quedaba escondido, volvería el dolor pero ahora mucho peor y moriría.

Loki se sintió algo feliz que su padre lo ayudara y se puso de pie lentamente temiendo provocar que volviera el dolor. Con gran pesar salió corriendo del lugar, siempre cuidando de no ser descubierto por nadie. El único lugar al que podía escapara era al norte, a las profundidades de Jotunheim donde sólo habían criaturas salvajes y ningún asgardiano se atrevería a perseguirlo.

Mientras que Laufey desafió a Odín en una pelea como en los viejos tiempos. Una pelea en que uno estaba equipado con toda la fuerza y otro estaba sin poderes.

Thor se elevó hacia el cielo creando un huracán con truenos donde muchos jötnar perecieron. Y desde arriba pudo ver a los lejos correr a un ser con cabellos negros. Thor sabía que no se trataba de un Jotun por el cabello y por lo pequeño que parecía. Fue volando hacia su dirección porque sentía curiosidad y además pensaba que tal vez ese ser tenía algo que ver con que los jötnar fueran a Asgard.

–¡Hailstrum! –llamó Laufey al grandulón al ver las intenciones de Thor. No comprendía por qué lo había hecho pero luego le vino a la mente que Loki sería descubierto después de todo y no quería que tuvieran compasión de su mundo sólo por él. Se culpó no haberle advertido al pelinegro negar que era el príncipe si fuese atrapado.

Hailstrum miró a su rey por órdenes que no llegaron ya que más bien parecía luchar con sus pensamientos y con Odín, así que Hailstrum supuso que tenía que ver con Loki. Corrió hacia la habitación encontrándola vacía y un hueco en la pared que había sido obra de magia de Loki. Hailstrum derribó la pared y vio que por el cielo el príncipe Thor iba volando siguiendo a Loki. Sin pensarlo dos veces también corrió en esa dirección.

Lady Sif, quien advirtió el nuevo rumbo que Thor tomó, vio al gigante de hielo correr tras él, no tuvo otra opción que unirse a la carrera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vacaciones hace casi 2 semanas y ya descansé durmiendo(?) prometo actualizar aunque un capitulo por semana aunque teniendo muchos ya escritos al menos dos o tres. Esto lo hago porque ayer terminé de leer un fanfic en proceso ToT le estaba reclamando a la autora para que no tardara y luego recordé este fanfic XD   
> Y gracias por leer :)


	5. Capítulo 5: Más solo que nunca

Loki corría como el viento. Mientras más se alejaba del palacio y vigilaba no ser perseguido, más miedo sentía al verse solo. Y lo peor fue cuando vio que por los cielos lo seguía el mismísimo Thor. Se asustó mucho, sabía que si lo atrapaba moriría. No podía permitir eso, aunque  por momentos lo había deseado para poder estar al lado de Sentry, las tres nornas y su madre Farbauti. Tal vez así dejaba de ser una carga. Pero le aterraba imaginar la forma en que sería asesinado. Así que corrió, su cuerpo y su espíritu deseaban vivir.

Thor desde el cielo seguía al ser que realmente le pareció pequeño a los jötnar, aunque sí era del tamaño de los asgardianos. Se estaba molestando al ver que ese pequeño era muy rápido y no podía atraparlo.

En cambio, Hailstrum estaba algo más contento de ver que Loki corría más rápido y así podría esconderse en las profundidades de las montañas de hielo. Pero lo que vio venir no fue de su agrado: Thor había aumentado la velocidad del Mjolnir y vio cómo derribó a Loki. Sin saber qué hacer miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera salvarlo desde ahí.

A Thor no le importó si lastimaba con su aterrizaje más su peso a ese ser con tal de estar encima de él y así saber por qué corría sin luchar. Pero el grito de ese chico lo hizo hipnotizarse.

–¡NO! ¡Por favor, no!

Thor no hacía caso a lo que decía el hermoso ser que tenía debajo de él. Le pareció tan lindo que creía estar loco como para pensar que ese chico fuera un Jotun. Lo miró tan detalladamente. Sus ojos rojos como el de los jötnar pero con una mirada que parecía sólo mirar horror y tragedia. Sus labios eran delgados y violetas y,  estaban semi abiertos mostrando apenas unos dientes blancos. Su cabello negro, como las noches más oscuras, era largo que a simple vista se veía muy delicado y maltratado por el frío, y colgaba una hermosa cadena trenzada en pocos cabellos un metal con símbolo de ser del alto rango. Lo tenía boca abajo sujetándolo de las manos, que los sintió tan frágiles, en realidad todo en él parecía frágil y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que no le hacía daño tocarlo como le pasó a Volstagg al tocar un Jotun, es más sintió cierta calidez. Lo soltó y se alejó al ver que Loki empezaba a derramar lágrimas. Entonces recién regresó a la realidad para poder escucharlo.

–No me mates –le suplicó.

Loki no quería que Hailstrum sufriera su muerte. No podía permitir eso ya que Hailstrum y Sentry dieron sus años por cuidarlo y educarlo debidamente.

–No te… tú… no… preocupes –tartamudeó Thor al ver que el lindo y raro Jotun tenía una voz hermosa.

Intentó ayudarlo a levantarse pero Loki, olvidando que ese asgardiano le había tomado de las manos, se negó. Si realmente era el Dios del Trueno no deseaba lastimarlo.

–No me haces… daño – al fin había podido hablar sin tartamudear.

Loki lo miró tragando saliva mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y vio que su tacto no le causó ningún dolor y que tampoco su piel se quemaba de frío. Iba a decir algo pero Hailstrum tomó a Thor por los cabellos dándole un buen golpe en el rostro y derribándolo contra una roca congelada. Ayudó a Loki a ponerse de pie mientras le ordenaba escapar. Loki estaba dispuesto a obedecer pero quería decirle que ese príncipe no parecía una amenaza pero Hailstrum ya estaba otra vez tomando a Thor por los cabellos dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero todo fue tan rápido que no pudo más que gritar su nombre, el nombre de su único protector en ese mundo gélido.

–¡HAILSTRUM! –Lady Sif atravesó el corazón del gigante con una lanza.

Loki creó unas agujas punzantes de hielo hacia Sif atravesándola mientras ella gritaba por el dolor.  

Thor se puso de pie inmediatamente viendo cómo Loki lloraba arrodillado ante ese gigante. Miró enojado a su amiga sin ayudarla. Sabía que le defendía pero por un momento sintió odio ante aquella pelinegra.

Thor intentó acercase ante Loki quien lloraba ante el cadáver diciendo muchas cosas. Por alguna razón, Thor sintió que ese pequeño lloraba como si su mundo se hubiese acabado.  

Claro que para Loki su mundo se acababa. Primero sus amigas las tres nornas, luego Sentry y ahora Hailstrum. Todos lo habían dejado sólo con un padre que lo rechazaba, con unos gigantes que aunque fuera el  rey algún día, ellos no lo respetarían.

–¡ALÉJATE! –gritó Loki al ver que Thor se acercaba y abrazó el cuerpo de Hailstrum como si intentaran quitárselo –¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!

–En verdad, lo siento… –intentaba explicarse Thor pero Loki lloraba a mares sin escucharlo.

Sif quien sangraba y apenas se liberó de las agujas, se fue algo arrepentida por haber matado al gigante. Sintió que le había arrebatado algo preciado al jotun que no dejaba de pedirle al cadáver que se levantara. Ambos asgardianos abandonaron al pelinegro al verse claramente como un problema con su presencia.

 

Odín y Laufey estaban agotados por la pelea pero Padre de Todo había vuelto a derribar a Laufey:

–Laufey –dijo –dejemos las cosas como estaban antes de esta pelea.

–Padre de Todo –dijo burlón Laufey –está claro que nos dejas a la deriva sin nuestra fuente de energía.

–Tienes todo, ¿para qué querrías el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos? ¿Acaso hay algo superficial que necesita tu gente?

Laufey sólo lo miró algo enojado. No podía decirle que sus súbditos se fueron sin sus órdenes para robar el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos y así salvar a ese hijo enfermizo que tenía.

–Nos iremos –dijo Odín –, no quiero perder a más soldados en una batalla que sé  Thor lo inició con su arrogancia. Pero que quede claro que si vuelven a entrar a Asgard, la alianza de paz cambiará.

Laufey no dijo nada y vio cómo el Bifrost se abría ante Padre de Todo y, todos se marchaban. Otra vez Laufey había sido vencido. Miró a su alrededor viendo muchos de sus guerreros gravemente heridos, muchos muertos y por último miró hacia la dirección que Loki tomó. No sabía con seguridad si estaba vivo o muerto, aunque alegaba que estaría muerto cuando Thor había ido tras él.

 

**En Asgard:**

Todos salieron del puente y Odín dio órdenes de hablar con Thor urgentemente.

Thor sólo asintió y fue a sus aposentos a cambiarse su ropa manchada de sangre jotun. Al cambiarse no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sólo verse en el espejo se sentía como el peor de los cobardes al haber ido a Jotunheim a hacerle llorar al pequeño pelinegro.

Salió de su cuarto para encaminarse hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraba Padre de Todo. Por los pasillos vio cómo algunos guerreros eran conducidos a los cuartos de sanación. También vio cómo otros celebraban. Y antes de ir a su padre, fue a ver a Sif que era la única herida de sus amigos. La encontró siendo curada por las sanadoras. Sif siempre le sonreía pero ahora parecía estar muy enojada.

No podían decirse nada, ni él podía recriminarla, después de todo había hecho por salvarlo y además era el príncipe. Tampoco ella podía pedir disculpas cuando hacía su trabajo y si debía pedir disculpas era al jotun.

Thor abandonó el lugar dirigiéndose ante su padre. Se arrodilló y espero la regañada que se merecía. Hasta estaría feliz si lo desterraba.

–Thor, el hijo de Odín, me has decepcionado. Al principio creí que harías lo correcto pero iniciaste una batalla. Laufey no parecía quererlo. ¿Cómo crees que se vio el futuro rey?

Thor no dijo nada empezando a recordar una y otra vez las palabras del jotun “¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!” y realmente se sentía un monstruo. Y más  después de haber presenciado sus lágrimas.

–Tu madre y yo pensamos que lo mejor será que la coronación se cancele por años. Sólo hasta que veas tus errores podrás estar listo y gobernar desde este trono.

–Padre –dijo al fin Thor –tal vez sería mejor… que nos disculpemos con Jotunheim.

–¡No! Y no vuelvas a hablar de ellos, ni quiero saber que viajas por el Bifrost a ningún otro mundo ¿entendido? O tendré que encerrarte en las mazmorras o  peor, tendré que desterrarte por traición.

Thor no dijo nada y dando una reverencia salió del lugar. En el pasillo se encontró con su madre, Frigga, quien lo abrazó al verlo triste. Frigga creía que Thor estaba así por lo que Odín le hubiera dicho pero estaba equivocada, y muy, muy equivocada.

 

**En Jotunheim:**

Un gigante de hielo, llamado Raze,  que solía jugar con Loki cuando niño, fue a ver lo que pasó con el príncipe. No hablaba mucho a Loki porque Hailstrum no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él si era para burlarse. Y Raze era muy cruel con Loki la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando llegó vio una tumba recién hecha y a Loki que estaba ahí sentado en medio de la tormenta llorando.

–Loki… –dijo el gigante –deberías regresar donde tu padre.

–No... –Sollozaba – Hailstrum… se fue.

Entonces Raze comprendió que Loki lloraba por lo solo que ahora estaría. A pesar de tener un padre, que ni siquiera ordenó buscar a su hijo, Loki estaría desamparado.  Raze llevó a Loki hacia el cuarto que habían hecho Hailstrum y Sentry cuando el príncipe había caído enfermo. No podía acompañarle por la tosca actitud que solía tener pero intentó hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse callado mientras lo escuchaba sollozar. Fue un alivio aunque algo triste que Loki le pidiera se fuera y que no se preocupara por él.

Raze se presentó ante su rey informándole que Loki estaba vivo y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba por la muerte de Hailstrum. Los jötnar se enojaban muy seguido pero Raze sintió una ira distinta al ver que Laufey no mostraba nada de interés en sus palabras más sólo le ordenó que se retirara.

Después de dos días, Loki seguía derramando un par de lágrimas recordando el pasado donde solía jugar y reír con sus dos amigos. Cuando a pesar de sentirse diferente le mentían diciendo que cuando tuviera dos mil años sería también un gigante. Recordaba tantas cosas que quería escapar al pasado.

 

**En Asgard:**

Thor no había podido dormir, estaba totalmente devastado, se sentía mal. Sólo pensaba en el jotun a cada segundo.

En el desayuno, Thor comió como una hormiga a diferencia de los demás días. Esto preocupó mucho a Frigga. Y Odín ni cuenta se dio. Thor agradeció el desayuno y se fue. Frigga intentó detenerlo pero Thor le dijo que necesitaba estar solo.

–No me gusta cómo esta nuestro hijo –dijo Frigga a su esposo.

–Quizá la batalla no fue de su agrado –dijo Odín poniendo sellos en unas hojas.

–O quizá dijiste algo para lastimarlo.

–Querida, si quieres pregúntale a Heimdall, te conté toda la verdad.

Frigga se retiró a ver a Sif. Quería saber cómo estaría la guerrera. Después de todo, sentía que ella sería la futura reina de Asgard. Pero verla en casi el mismo estado que Thor, le hizo creer que algo había pasado en Jotunheim con esos dos.

–Sif –dijo tomándole de la mano – ¿estás bien?

–Sí, mi reina –dijo Sif intentado creérselo ella misma.

Frigga pensó que tal vez Thor y ella habían intentado dar un paso en su amistad y que se echó a perder. Por eso le aconsejó a Sif diciéndole:

–Si Thor te hizo o dijo algo que no te gustara, debes saber que es así de torpe pero ambas sabemos que tiene un buen corazón.

Sif vio que Frigga estaba equivocada. Aunque deseaba a Thor, no veía nada de esperanzas en ese fortachón que sólo tenía ojos para la guerra y la comida. Hasta dudaba que formara una familia en el futuro, aunque en sus noches de fiestas se llevaba a la cama a algunas guerreras e incluso sirvientas. Pero por más que lo deseara, sólo a ella no.

–No se preocupe –dijo Sif sonriendo, pero de pronto se vio asesinando a Hailstrum y vio al pequeño jotun llorar como si se acabara su vida. Esto hizo que Sif se alejara de Frigga con la excusa de haber olvidado algo importante.

 

Thor tenía prohibido salir del palacio pero necesitaba saber algunas cosas y por eso fue hacia Heimdall a escondidas.

–Buen Heimdall –le saludó y después de unos minutos de silencio tuvo que seguir hablando –supongo que sabes a qué vengo. Dime cómo está… el jotun.

–Está como lo dejó, príncipe –dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

Thor sabía que Heimdall veía todo, quería pedirle que viera al pelinegro y le dijera todo con detalle pero sería raro.

–Se llama Loki –dijo Heimdall como si pudiera leer la mente de Thor –y es el príncipe de Jotunheim: el hijo de Laufey.

–¿Príncipe?–pregunto desconcertado-- ¿Cómo es que un príncipe huía sin guardias? ¿Cómo es que se veía tan diferente?

–Puedo ver a trillones y trillones de vidas, no puedo ver sólo una –se excusó Heimdall.

Y Thor tuvo que marcharse pronto  pero pensando en la bonita trenza que colgaba de la cabellera de Loki, y supo que realmente pertenecía a la realeza

–Loki Laufeyson –repitió Thor prometiéndose volver como sea a Jotunheim para conocerlo formalmente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Loki, el príncipe de Jotunheim

##  Capítulo 6: Loki, el príncipe de Jotunheim

 

**En Asgard:**

Thor estaba cada vez más molesto con su padre que no aceptaba pedir disculpas a Jotunheim. Claro que el propósito de Thor era ir a conocer personalmente a Loki.

No era suficiente para el Dios del Trueno sólo saber el nombre del pelinegro y lo que más lo molestaba era esa curiosidad que lo mataba. Quería saber todo de él ¿por qué llevaba aquella vestimenta? ¿Por qué lloraba cuando los Gigantes de Hielo son fríos hasta en sentimientos? ¿Por qué era pequeño?  Era la primera vez que no dejaba de pensar en alguien.

Frigga se dio cuenta que lo que atormentaba tanto a Thor como a Sif era algo hecho en Jotunheim. Lo supo cuando los vio discutir en los entrenamientos. Thor le había dicho a Sif que no quería verla. Ella dijo que sólo enseñaba y ayudaba a los guerreros en el entrenamiento.

–¡Ayudar! –dijo Thor sarcásticamente – y enseñar, ¿enseñar a matar a gente inocente?

–Ya basta, Thor –dijo Sif seriamente –sabes que lo hice para salvarte.

–Chicos… -intentaba interrumpir Fandral  sin saber a qué gente inocente se refería Thor.

–Y si vas a llamarme asesina pues tú también lo eres –escupió Sif saliendo del lugar.

Entonces Frigga que estaba escondida, entendió por qué Thor quería disculparse con Jotunheim.

Thor también salió del cuarto de entrenamiento hacia otra dirección, y en medio del camino a su cuarto se le ocurrió una idea. Ese día planearía un escape en medio de la noche.

En cambio, Fandral y los demás sólo se quedaron en silencio sin entender nada.

 

**En Jotunheim:**

Loki regresó al palacio al sentir una  molestia pasajera en su pecho. Por si empeoraba quería estar a lado de su padre que seguro no lo dejaría morir.

Cuando llegó, sólo encontró miradas despreciables de todos los que lo vieron. Menos de Raze que lo miraba con una expresión de que estaba algo contento que regresara.

Fue directo a su padre quien parecía más enojado que los demás. Se arrodilló delante de él.

–Papá…–había olvidado que no debía llamarlo así y demasiado tarde.

–¡NO SOY TU PADRE!

Esto estremeció a Loki. Era muy raro que Laufey le gritara cuando su carácter era tranquilo a pesar de llamarlo _papá_ a veces. Algo no andaba bien como para que le gritara diciendo que no era su hijo, un grito que todo Jotunheim lo debió escuchar.

–Si no eres mi padre… ¿qué eres? – le preguntó Loki mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sentía que sería tratado cruelmente ahora que Hailstrum no estaba a su lado.

Laufey no dijo nada. Estaba tan molesto de haber sido otra vez humillado por Odín delante de sus súbditos. Sus guerreros más fuertes estaban muertos. Y sobre todo Hailstrum que a pesar de ser necio y violento, le era fiel en todas sus órdenes.

–Vete, no te necesito.  –dijo Laufey mientras con una seña llamó a un guardia para que alejaran al príncipe del lugar.

Loki usó su magia para que el guardia quedara cegado por unos minutos. Laufey sonrió viendo el atrevimiento de Loki para no ceder fácilmente como siempre. Así que lo miró dispuesto a escucharlo por última vez.

–No me iré sin antes saber algo… -le retó con el poco valor que tenía, poniéndose de pie - ¿Dime, por qué me odias tanto? Por pequeño o débil que parezca… puedo ser fuerte como ustedes… como tú. Puedo… --no podía decirle más. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al ver que su padre sonreía con arrogancia, era como si le divirtiera verlo así.

–Me iré. Y no volveré… y algo más  –dijo Loki a gritos para que se escuchara en todo el palacio - ¡TE ODIO!

Con esto Laufey vio cómo su hijo salía deprisa del salón, cómo huía lejos de él, lejos del palacio y lejos de todo.

–Ya no lo soportara. En unos días, morirá –dijo como si fuera una buena noticia.

El guardia no dijo nada ante las palabras de su rey mientras el efecto de la magia se desvanecía.

Loki corrió y corrió sin importarle si un monstruo lo devoraba. No quería volver siquiera la vista atrás sólo para recordar el mal trato que obtuvo empezando por su padre que al no considerarlo su hijo nadie lo consideraba como su príncipe y al no llamarlo tampoco por su nombre todos habían visto la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

Raze pensó en seguir a Loki. Sabía que su príncipe no podría sobrevivir solo sin Hailstrum y Sentry. En todo Jotunheim era el único que podía ayudarlo pero no quería arriesgarse a desobedecer a su rey.

 

**En Asgard:**

Thor salió milagrosamente en silencio del palacio y se dirigió al Bifrost por segunda vez a escondidas, aunque esta vez era muy de noche.

–Heimdall, quiero que me envíes a Jotunheim.

Heimdall, lo miró sin extrañarse de las malas maneras que Thor tenía de pedir algo ‘amablemente’.

–Saludos, príncipe.

–Heimdall, prometo que no haré ninguna locura –dijo Thor poniendo el Mjolnir ante Heimdall dando a entender que no lo llevaría –pero necesito volver a ver a Loki.

El guardián del Bifrost observó que en Jotunheim Loki se escondía de la tormenta en una cueva que había creado con su magia. Sabía que Loki empezaba a sentir pequeñas puñaladas en su corazón.

–Padre de Todo me dio la orden estricta de no abrirte las puertas de ningún mundo hasta que él lo permitiera. Pero si te envió ¿Cuál sería tu propósito?

–Yo… solo quiero saber algunas cosas.

Heimdall vio cómo Laufey liberaba criaturas salvajes hacia la dirección que Loki tomó. Todos sabían que Loki jamás había podido domar siquiera una de esas criaturas ni de pequeños.  

Laufey creí que ser devorado por una de las criaturas sería más fácil a que sufriera lentamente por su enfermedad o las agujas de hielo que le introdujo en el corazón.

El guardián del Bifrost pensó que era injusto que Loki no conociera la amabilidad que tal vez Thor se lo daría antes de  morir.

–Está bien. Pero tienes una hora y debes mantener la calma sin causar nada de peleas que Odín pueda enterarse. Recuerda que si tu regreso amenaza nuestro mundo, el Bifrost permanecerá cerrado.

Thor sonrió como no lo hacía en dos días y se lanzó a Jotunheim pero antes, Heimdall le dijo que podía llevarse el Mjolnir.

 

**En Jotunheim:**

Raze se vio envuelto en una tormenta que sabía Loki no lo soportaría. Lo sabía por cómo siempre Sentry le obligaba a entender que Loki debía ser siempre cuidado ante el clima gélido de su mundo. Entonces empezó a buscarlo sospechando que estaría escondido en algún lugar sin poder seguir su camino con esa ventisca. Pero vio del cielo abrirse una luz. Sabía que era el Bifrost. Y no estaba muy lejos lo que dejó caer. Intentó avanzar rápido pero tuvo que detenerse a tranquilizar a las criaturas que le dieron alcance. Estaban furiosas y buscaban… a Loki. Raze no se sorprendió descubrir las intenciones de su rey pero sí se sorprendió al tener que tranquilizarlas mientras una a una llegaban.

Loki estaba recostado sospechando en el extraño dolor que sentía en su corazón. Sólo podía recordar cómo Laufey tranquilizaba su dolor hace unos días… no quería pensar que le hizo algo. Se sentó al notar cómo toda la cueva se iluminó con una luz.

 

Cuando Thor llegó a Jotunheim se vio en medio de una tormenta helada  y sabía que si se quedaba una hora ahí, estaría congelado. Miró a su alrededor, y supo que no era el mismo lugar donde había luchado junto con sus amigos. Sabía que incluso estaba más lejos del palacio. Refunfuño al ver que Heimdall lo había mandado demasiado lejos.

–¿Acaso quieres que me congele a mitad del vuelo? –le preguntó sabiendo que lo escucharía. Y antes de abandonar el lugar, a pesar de la tormenta y la oscuridad notó la cueva que sin dudarlo entró porque era demasiado pequeña para que una criatura gigantesca se refugiara ahí. Y encontró a Loki, no sabía si estaba asustado o si estaba listo para matarlo, porque nada podía verse ahí dentro a excepción de su figura.

–Soy Thor… –era lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar.

–Vete –dijo Loki y a Thor le llamó la atención su voz medio ahogada por la tristeza.

–¿Estás bien? –intentó acercarse.

Loki podía verle y preguntarse por qué ese príncipe no lo había matado aquella vez. Pero que ahora se acercara a él sólo podía llenarlo de miedo y sin pensarlo, lanzó un hechizo hacia Thor que salió volando de la cueva.

Thor se puso de pie riéndose:

–Vaya, eres muy poderoso para ser pequeño.

Ese comentario hirió a Loki de sobremanera, que empezó a derramar lágrimas. Pequeño, todos se hacían siempre la burla de su estatura incluso ahora el mismo Thor. Salió hacia fuera, no le importaba si se congelaba, estaba dispuesto a matar a ese patán que lo insultó.

–¿Pequeño? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

Thor vio que sus palabras lo habían herido y dejó de lado sus risas estúpidas. Ahora que lo veía mucho mejor que en la cueva, pudo notar sus lágrimas y antes de que pudiera pedirle disculpas, Loki había vuelto a hablar.

–¡VETE! ¡Por culpa de tu reino, soy más desdichado!... perdí todo…

El asgardiano sabía que se refería a Hailstrum. Le parecía tan difícil poder hablarle y mucho más pedirle perdón. Mas cuando Loki cayó de rodillas haciendo un esfuerzo por vomitar, no pudo evitar correr a su lado mientras el pelinegro escupía algo oscuro.

–Te llevaré a donde tu padre –le dijo porque era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Loki intentó alejar la mano de Thor que lo había puesto en su hombro, no quería que ni él, ni nadie lo tocaran porque causaban cierta debilidad en él.

–No… no puedo regresar –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–¿Te perdiste? Sabes, yo también solía per…

–No… no tengo a dónde regresar.

 Thor sintió una profunda pena, realmente sentía que algo extrañamente raro sucedía en Jotunheim.

–¿Y al palacio?

–No… sólo mátame.

Raze estaba tan cerca que pudo escuchar la súplica de Loki porque Thor terminara con su vida. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo porque la criatura no atacara a ambos enanos que tenía a unos metros de él.

–El hijo de Odín, -dijo con cierta arrogancia en cuanto se acercaba –todo Jotunheim ya debe saber que viniste y no dudo que los guerreros se acercan para acabar contigo.

Loki había logrado separarse de Thor para escapar no muy lejos de ellos y volver a vomitar.

Raze nunca lo había visto vomitar sangre, sabía que era delicado de salud pero no sabía que tuviera agujas de hielo en su cuerpo. Raze sabía que los jötnar introducían cristales de hielo a sus enemigos pero nadie podía atreverse a hacerlo a su príncipe aunque lo odiaran. Miro a Thor como una posible salvación y dejando a un lado su arrogancia sólo pudo preguntarle a qué había venido.

–Yo…  ¿qué le pasa? –preguntó asustado porque Loki había empezado a vomitar demasiada sangre  –¡Di algo!

–Se muere –dijo apenas Raze. –Nuestro rey… ya no lo quiere.

Al instante Thor comprendió por qué Loki no quería volver donde su padre y tomó una decisión que él mismo supo era una locura.

–Lo llevaré conmigo.

Raze dibujó una sonrisa de lado con algo de satisfacción y se dio la vuelta para marcharse como respuesta de que aceptaba su idea. Pero Loki se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir a Raze pero Thor le sujetó de un brazo.

–¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost! –habló Thor mirando el cielo mientras Loki intentaba zafarse del agarre.

–¡Raze! –gritó con temor –¡No lo permitas!

Se había ahogado en sus sollozos cuando el gigante se dio la vuelta para ver cómo el cielo se abría y antes de que desaparecieran logró decirle:

–Es lo que tu padre quiere, que desaparezcas.


	7. Capítulo 7: Thor, el príncipe de Asgard

Loki no sabía qué le deparaba el destino. No sabía cómo moriría pero los brazos de Thor envolviéndole la cintura sólo podían sentirse gentiles. Tampoco sabía si podía apreciar el viaje por el Bifrost o sólo pensar en su suerte, pero sí podía sentir cómo le lastimó oír lo que más temía: que su padre realmente deseaba se muriera.

Ambos llegaron a Asgard mientras Heimdall rápidamente apartaba la espada y así se cerrara el vínculo hacia Jotunheim. Loki lo miraba como si fuera un verdugo y antes de poder emitir algún sonido, Thor lo tomó firmemente de su cintura para salir volando dejando a la vista a ambos cómo la ciudad dorada de Asgard se alzaba en todo su esplendor y se perdía en la oscuridad de los bosques.

De niño, Thor había hecho construir a su padre una casa en medio del bosque  por puro capricho. Ahora esa casa estaba abandonada, y nadie tampoco la visitaba porque era propiedad del príncipe. Fue ahí a donde se dirigió, era el único lugar donde nadie buscaría sospechas.

Cuando entraron vio que todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Loki se sentó en la cama como le había ordenado Thor mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de vomitar y de llorar.

–Iré a buscar ayuda –le informó Thor. Le tendió algunas mantas para que Loki las usara mientras le explicaba que no debería abandonar el lugar porque más allá había monstruos que se lo comerían. Obviamente Thor lo había inventado para que Loki no escapara, no en ese estado.

Salió del lugar sin perder ningún segundo más.

 

Odín se dirigía hacia el Bifrost después de haber sentido un extraño poder que no pertenecía a Asgard. Llevaba consigo su lanza, Gungnir, ya que no había encontrado a Thor en su habitación y temía que otra vez se hubieran presentado jötnar en su reino pero todo estaba tranquilo y Heimdall no había hecho ningún llamado.

–Saludos, mi rey –hizo una reverencia.

–Heimdall –levantó su mano en ademán de saludo –siento la presencia de un ser de tierras lejanas.  Pero su poder es débil. Quiero que revises el reino o si ya sabes de algo, reclamo saberlo.

El guardián del Bifrost fingió mirar todo el reino, desde la tranquilidad en que dormía el pueblo, las fiestas en los bares, el silencio de los bosques, Loki saliendo de la cabaña para vomitar y su rey delante de él.

–No veo ninguna amenaza, mi rey –dijo Heimdall sin mentir, después de todo sabía que Loki no era peligroso y más aún en esas condiciones.

–¿Y Thor?

–Volando por los cielos –dijo Heimdall –justo ahora acaba de entrar al palacio.

Odín se tranquilizó al oír aquello. Era una falsa alarma aunque jamás tuvo una. Pensó que ya estaba demasiado viejo y que debía coronar pronto a Thor como rey cuando éste mostrara sabiduría. Aunque se preguntaba qué hacía Thor despierto a esas horas.

Cuando se dirigía a sus aposentos, se encontró con Thor. Lo vio congelado y con un semblante triste.

–¿Qué te pasa, Thor? –le preguntó.

El nombrado se asustó mucho, sabía que su padre había sentido la presencia de Loki. Pero por alguna razón estaba ahí parado tranquilamente como si no hubiera sentido nada. Pensó que tal vez Heimdall mintió.

–Nada… ¿y por qué despierto, padre?

–Lo mismo te pregunto, - dijo a su hijo.

–Nada… es solo que no podía dormir.

–Bueno, ve que las sanadoras te den algo para dormir –dijo Odín marchándose.

Encontrándose otra vez solo, Thor se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia las sanadoras, tocó la habitación de dos gemelas en quienes confiaba y las consideraba sus amigas. Ambas sanadoras se prepararon al oír la petición de Thor de marchar hacia el bosque donde tenía a un “amigo” herido.

 

La noche era tan clara en Asgard que Loki pudo ver entre la sangre pequeñas agujas de hielo, que difícilmente parecían derretirse pero lo hacían.

–Entonces decidiste empeorarme –dijo con una sonrisa queda a un padre ausente recordando que haber sido golpeado e insultado, eran muestras claras de que odiaba su sola existencia. Quizá siempre lo supo pero quería hacerse a los que no se daba cuenta porque tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento su padre lo aceptaría como era. Pero estaba tan equivocado, ni siquiera en ese mismo momento pudo odiarlo, era grande el amor filial que sentía por su padre. Y fue más doloroso todo a parte del dolor físico.

El sonido de personas hablando a lo lejos lo alarmó y corrió hacia la habitación donde Thor lo había dejado. Pero pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Thor y dos mujeres.

Thor las había llevado para que curaran a Loki. Antes de que pudieran verlo, les explicó que era un jotun y lo había traído porque necesitaba curarse. Ellas sólo sonrieron a escondidas creyendo que era una broma y le prometieron guardar el secreto. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con la verdad. Si fuera la primera vez que escucharan o vieran a un jotun dirían que Loki lo era. Pero al verlo, dudaban ya que sabían que los jötnar eran gigantes.

Con todo el temor recorriendo sus venas, las sanadoras le empezaron a revisar el sonido del corazón y la temperatura. Y estaban completamente sorprendidas de poderlo tocarlo sin ningún problema de ser heridas o congeladas.  Y una de ellas le dijo a Thor que lo desvestirían para ver de dónde provenía el dolor ya que Loki cayó inconsciente por una medicina que le hicieron tomar.

–¿Era necesario dormirlo? –preguntó Thor algo enfadado.

–Claro –dijo una de ellas –es necesario por si algo va mal.

–Como qué –dijo Thor medio desconfiado.

–Debemos evitar que nos ataque.

Thor les iba a decir que era un ser indefenso y delicado pero recordó su magia y no dijo nada. No quería asustarlas.

Vio cómo las sanadoras le quitaron a Loki unos raros zapatitos que usaba, eran algo delgados como para soportar el frió y peor como para que esos le protegieran en caminos de piedras y hielo. Y descubrió unos pies dañados. Y luego vio cómo le quitaron el traje grueso que llevaba dejando al descubierto el delgado cuerpo del Jotun. Thor sintió latir su corazón al verlo ahí, semi desnudo y delicado. Pero las dos sanadoras se vieron horrorizadas y Thor también se sorprenidó al ver las múltiples heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo y una grande y horrible herida a un costado de su estómago que no era reciente, sino era una herida que llevaba años ahí por lo infectado que se veía.

Las sanadoras también le quitaron un hermoso collar con un metal precioso que no había en Asgard. Thor se encargó de guardarlo. Tan bello collar debía significar algo para Loki.

Entonces las sanadoras empezaron con su trabajo. Thor se quedó mirando para ver si podía hacer algo. Mas ellas no le contestaron e inmediatamente intentaron buscar de dónde salía esas ganas de vomitar al pobre Loki. Cuando hallaron, sólo podían mirarse con cierta complicidad de tristeza y sin poder hacer nada más que sanar sus heridas externas, ambas sanadoras se empeñaron en hacer lo mejor posible mientras ponían pomadas y vendas en algunas extremidades.

Thor tomó a Loki de la mano, era tan bella a diferencia de los demás jötnar que tenían las manos grandes y feas y con uñas afiladas y gruesas. Notó que Loki respiraba cada vez más tranquilamente. Y al final las dos gemelas sanadoras cubrieron el cuerpo de Loki por completo sin dejar de arroparlo bien.

–Es todo lo que podemos hacer, su majestad.

–¿Estará mejor? –preguntó Thor

–En realidad… su amigo necesita ser revisado por la maestra. Él está realmente delicado.  

Thor miró a Loki y pensó que necesitaba salvarlo pero no sabía cómo, llevarlo al palacio sólo era otro problema. Sólo pudo preguntar cuándo despertaría.

–Al medio día estará despierto –dijeron dispuestas a marcharse mientras le entregan una botella –debe tomarlo cada hora. Esto le ayudará un poco.

–Esperen. ¿Puede una de ustedes quedarse a cuidarlo?

Una de ellas aceptó ya que entendía que Thor como príncipe no podría. Y Thor se lo agradeció prometiéndole que volvería antes de que Loki se despertara.

 

En el palacio, sólo Frigga sabía que su hijo Thor no había pasado la noche en su cuarto. Lo supo al ver su cama bien tendida como el día anterior. Sabía que  si Odín se enteraba de las “aventuras” que tenía Thor por las noches, lo castigaría, puesto que su última advertencia había sido ir a los calabozos por cinco años. Como madre no podía permitirlo y esta vez le pondría un alto.

–Seguro se aparecerá con una sonrisa pícara –pensó Frigga –o quizá bien con ganas de dormir.

Cuando lo vio aparecer, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa de verlo con la misma ropa del día anterior y el semblante algo entre asustado y tranquilo, dudó que tuviera una aventura amorosa, lo que sí daba crédito era a que algo raro había hecho esa noche. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera asesinado a nadie, no cuando las cosas entre Odín y Thor estaban delicadas.

Odín no desayunaría con ellos, pues habían surgido visitas inesperadas de Nornheim. Así que no sabían cuando terminaría dicha reunión por la que desayunaron solos y en silencio, aunque Frigga no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Thor no apartaba su vista del bosque.

Por años, Frigga había intentado que Thor la mirara no sólo como una madre benévola y estricta sino como a una amiga y consejera ya que deseaba poder ayudar a su hijo en algún sentimiento que naciera en él por alguna doncella. Quería poder apresurar el tiempo para tener una nuera y nietos. Pero sólo suspiros de decepción podían escapar de su ser mientras observaba cada vez cómo Thor se alejaba sin siquiera haberle dicho de sus planes para el día.

 

Thor estaba completamente intranquilo por haber dejado a Loki, sentía una gran necesidad de verlo. Y también estaba preocupado por él. Como necesitaba respuestas fue hacia Heimdall.

–¿Qué paso en Jotunheim para que Loki se sintiera abandonado?

–Saludos príncipe –saludó el guardián pero Thor volvía a preguntar lo que tanto atormentaba a su mente al no tener respuestas.

–¿Por qué Laufey lo escondió? ¿Y su madre? ¿Podrá curarse verdad?

–…Creo que el príncipe Loki debe elegir entre decirte o no lo que vivió –dijo el guardián mirando hacia Asgard – y ya casi es medio día.

Thor volvió hacia Asgard y preparó toda una bolsa llena de comida. Le informó a su madre que comería solo y que no aparecería hasta el día siguiente.

–Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó angustiada su madre.

–Iré de casería –respondió Thor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y antes de que su madre dijera algo se fue. Necesitaba cuidar a Loki. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo si estaba a su lado.

 

Loki despertó antes del mediodía. Su magia eliminaba las hierbas somníferas que había tomado. Lo primero que hizo antes de levantarse fue mirar a su alrededor, era un bonito cuarto donde estaba, se sentía asombrado de ver tanta belleza. Era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Intentó levantarse pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse le hizo quedarse quieto y sólo esperaba su muerte o castigo.

La sanadora se asustó que su paciente despertara antes de lo previsto. Tenía miedo que ese Jotun la asesinara. Pues a todos los niños de Asgard y otros reinos, se les asustaba con cuentos de terror de los Gigantes de Hielo, diciendo que eran una terrible pesadilla. Pero su miedo se desvaneció con sólo volver a verlo ahí acostado mientras evitaba mirarla.

–¿Dónde estoy? –le preguntó Loki para cerciorarse que realmente si estaba o no en la ciudad dorada.

–En Asgard –le contestó.

Y así se quedaron en silencio. Loki sólo pensaba en qué debía hacer ahora.  

 

Al medio día Thor llegó a la cabaña con su saco de alimentos. Al entrar vio a Loki sentado en una silla cerca de una ventana que daba vista al mar y a la sanadora peinando la larga cabellera de Loki. En cierta forma, esa sola imagen alivió a Thor de verlo tranquilo ya que las únicas dos veces que lo había encontrado fueron siempre al borde del llanto.

–Hola –saludó Thor con una sonrisa escondida.

Loki en realidad estaba hipnotizado con su pasado, recordaba algunas anécdotas de su vida que ya no volverían. Y al escuchar la voz de Thor se estremeció. Lo vio a la luz del día que era tan clara y le dejaba ver todo tan detalladamente. Al fin pudo ver a ese príncipe: tan alto y rubio, un cuerpo bien fortalecido y esos ojos… por primera vez se dio cuenta del color de los ojos de Thor, eran color de su piel: azul.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

Loki dirigió su vista hacia la ventana sin ver lo que había allá, simplemente no quería verlo a los ojos, no si lo miraban así.

–Estás en Asgard. Estarás a salvo aquí de lo que sea que hayas tenido que huir en Jotunheim –dijo Thor poniendo su bolsa de comida en una mesa que había ahí.

–¿Qué harás conmigo? –le preguntó Loki.

Thor lo pensó, en realidad no sabía qué contestarle, era tan difícil sólo entender que estaba enfermo y que Laufey algo le había hecho para que escapara y no quisiera regresar al palacio. Pero preguntárselo directamente, sólo podría hacerlo llorar.

–No… no lo sé –contestó –aunque me gustaría cuidar de ti –le sonrió.

Thor le dijo a la sanadora que podía regresar al palacio para que no sospecharan nada. La sanadora al poner los platos y la jarra sobre la mesa salió dando reverencias a ambos príncipes. Loki la miró perturbado por su reverencia. Nunca nadie le había rendido una sola reverencia en Jotunheim.

–Traje comida, debes tener hambre –intentó ser amistoso tan naturalmente que Loki se le quedó mirando como si fuera un fantasma –¿Pasa algo? –solos ahí, y uno solo hablando, no parecía normal. Al menos no para Loki, no cuando se preguntaba por qué el hijo del enemigo lo estaba cuidando y en su reino.

–¿Qué harás conmigo? –volvió a preguntarle pero esta vez mirándole fijamente en busca de respuesta.

Thor sólo podía retenerle la mirada e intentar sonreírle. Sin poder pronunciar nada, se dedicó a servir la comida en una bandeja ante la mirada atenta de Loki que parecía seguir esperando su respuesta.

–Si crees que te hare daño, estás equivocado…

–Mataron a mi familia –la voz de Loki temblaba –y tú lo provocaste…

Thor miro el techo mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, realmente ese era un golpe bajo. Realmente no sabía cómo podría disculparse y aun disponiendo de esa oportunidad, simplemente no podía.

Puso la bandeja de comida junto a Loki para que pudiera servirse. Mas Loki parecía luchar con sus lágrimas que tomando una manzana de la bandeja lo llevó a la boca. Había olvidado su sabor desde hace más de trecientos años. No pudo contenerse y dándole la espalda a Thor, derramó lágrimas con un sentimiento de enojo porque la vida había sido muy cruel con él.

 

Sif hablaba con Frigga sobre la actitud de Thor, pues últimamente no sólo comía poco, si no que estaba poco charlatán y se le notaba triste.

–Me gustaría ayudarlo –dijo Sif con la vista perdida.

–Tú también te ves casi igual a Thor –dijo Frigga sin mencionar a Jotunheim. Aún no era el momento.

–¿Dónde está Thor? Se saltó los entrenamientos –dijo Sif intentado desviar esa comparación.

–Bueno… me dijo que estaría de casería hasta mañana.

Sif pensó que era su oportunidad de hablar claramente con Thor, pues en el bosque si se peleaban nadie interferiría y así, o a las buenas o a las malas volverían a ser amigos como antes.

–Creo que iré a verlo –dijo Sif sin pensarlo.

Frigga lo entendió.

Y así, Sif se encaminó hacia el bosque. Sabía que Thor descansaría en la cabaña que tenía en mitad del bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima actualización. Y feliz Año Nuevo :)


End file.
